DESCRIPTION: The human metabolome represents the functional display of the human genome and proteome. The regulation of its homeostasis is highly sensitive to both intrinsic and external factors, the perturbation of which can lead to disease development. Advances in mass spectrometry (MS), NMR, informatics, and sample processing have made possible large-scale interrogation of the human metabolome (metabolomics) and is being increasingly applied to a variety of diseases, such as cancer, diabetes, neurodegenerative and cardiovascular disorders, for diagnosis and therapeutic purposes. The existing Center for Regulatory and Environmental Analytical Metabolomics (CREAM) conducts training and provides advice and full analytical resources, from sample processing, MS and NMR instrumentation, to informatics, which match with the major goals of the Common Fund. Moreover, CREAM is now in its 6th year of self- sufficiency through client fees and conducts translational clinical research, both of which are critical fifth-year exit goals of the Common Fund. Building on this solid foundation with added resources, the proposed Common Fund Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Core (RCMRC) at the University of Louisville will greatly expand CREAM's capabilities in sample processing, analytical/informatics developments and services, and outreach efforts under the leadership of the PD and Pis, who collectively have more than 95 years of experience in metabolomics. The Overall Goals of the RCMRC-CREAM are to facilitate and promote metabolomics research with an emphasis on stable isotope tracing for pathway elucidation in studies ranging from laboratory bench cell cultures, model animals, to human subjects, and to provide the state-of-art analytical and informatics resources, education, and training for the biomedical research community. These goals will be achieved via the following specific aims: SA1: To administer comprehensive Metabolomics resources for bench to bedside research; SA2: To develop and implement integrated Metabolomics platforms to enhance performance, sample & information throughput, and scientific relevance; SA3: To provide outreach and education of the wider community in Metabolomics approaches.